kixfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers
Power rangers was Aired on Kix! since 2008 the first one was kown as Power rangers Wild force ''Here are all of the Power rangers sereies aired on Kix! Power rangers: Wild Force The series follows the adventure of Cole Evans, who had been staying with a tribe in a jungle for many years, as he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of Turtle Cove. He encounters the Animarium, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joins four others who had a common path to become the new leader of the 'Wild Force Power Rangers.' The Animarium is an island that floats in the sky. It is shaped like a turtle and is the home of the Wild Zords and the Princess Shayla, the Rangers' mentor. (It is unclear how the Rangers travel between the Animarium and the Earth surface, but in one of the last episodes Merrick and Kite areteleported onto the Animarium, so presumably they used the same teleportation throughout the rest of the series.) The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Orgs, led by one Master Org. As Cole was fond of other animals, he was shocked to discover that the Orgs were heartless monsters. As the series continues, he finds out the truth about his real parents: his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, were professors at Turtle Cove University, along with a family friend, Viktor Adler. When they were sent to the jungle for research, they discover the remains of Master Org, in which a jealous Adler consumes in order to exact revenge on Richard, who had proposed to Elizabeth before he could. However, Adler goes insane, and kills both Richard and Elizabeth. For a while, their newborn son, Cole, was also presumed dead. In addition to the annual team-up episodes, ''Power Rangers Wild Force also had a special episode commemorating it as the tenth incarnation,Forever Red, by having Cole team up with the nine Red Rangers before him, (in order of incarnations, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Tommy Oliver,Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers), in order to prevent the remaining generals of the Machine Empire from unearthing and reactivating Lord Zedd's zord, Serpentera, which had been left buried on the moon. Power Rangers: Dino Thunder A soccer player, a computer expert, a singer, an artist, and a teacher with a long history of such situations join forces to become Power Rangers and help save the Earth from the scheming of Mesogog, a dinosauric villain who wishes to eradicate all human life and return Earth to the age ofdinosaurs. In this season, Tommy Oliver, of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Turbo fame, returns as a paleontology professor in Reefside, California. When he is assigned three detention students, Conner, Ethan, and Kira, they end up finding the Dino Gems, paving the way for them to become the Dino Rangers. Conner gains the power of the Tyrannozord (based on the Tyrannosaurus), as well as super-speed; Ethan gains the power of the Tricerazord (based on the Triceratops), as well as the ability to make his skin invulnerable; and Kira gains the power of the Pterazord (based on the Pteranodon), as well as a sonic scream. Tommy (known often as Dr. O) himself joins the team as the Black Dino Ranger, and they are also later joined by Trent Mercer as the White Dino Ranger, with the powers of invisibility and camouflage, respectively. Trent must deal with the inner struggle of good and evil, as Tommy himself once had to do as the evil Green Ranger, due to the fact that he gained his powers from a raw Dino Gem in Mesogog's lab, with the powers originally intended to be Mesogog's. Mesogog is in fact, Trent's adopted father Anton Mercer, who, in a faulty lab experiment, began to mutate into Mesogog. Trent later sides with good and saves his father from the mutation. During the course of the series, the team adds to its arsenal Zords, Cephalozord (based on the Pachycephalosaurus), Dimetrozord (based on theDimetrodon), Stegozord (based on the Stegosaurus), Parasaurzord (based on the Parasaurolophus), and Ankylozord (based on the Ankylosaurus). The Stegozord later combines with Trent's zord, the Dragozord (based on the Tupuxuara), to form the Dino Stegozord. Tommy pilots the Brachiozord (based on the Brachiosaurus), the carrier for all the other Zords. Conner is also given the power to become the Triassic Ranger, and pilots the Mezodon Rover/Megazord (based on the Styracosaurus), which can combine with the Cephalo, Dimetro, Parasaur and Ankylozords to form the Triceramax Megazord. At the end of the series, the Rangers destroy Mesogog with their raw Dino Gem power, but the gems are burned out in the process. Just before this, they are also forced to sacrifice all the Zords in their last battle with Zeltrax, one of Mesogog's strongest minions. Power Rangers: S.P.D. The story takes place in the year 2025, after Earth has welcomed alien beings to live peacefully with the human race. However, peace is short lived as the planet-conquering Troobian Empire turns its destructive attention to Earth. When the Earth's first line of defense, the S.P.D. A-Squad, vanishes without a trace, the protection of the planet falls to their replacements: the B-Squad Rangers, and their dog-like alien commander, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. When two reformed thieves join the team as the Red and Yellow S.P.D. Rangers, tensions threaten to tear them apart. With the alien threat growing stronger every moment, the Rangers must put aside their differences and go into action as one. Using teamwork, intergalactic weaponry and light-speed Zord vehicles to battle evil, they unite to become one of the ultimate forces for good: Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta. Power Rangers: Mystic Force Twenty years ago, in a magic-filled dimension parallel world to our own, the forces of darkness came into power and a war called the "Great Battle" between good and evil began. An army of the monsters, led by a powerful warrior named Morticon, swarmed into the land with their sights set on taking over the magical realm, the human realm and beyond, but they would have to combat a legion of brave and powerful wizards. The Mystics battled valiantly against overwhelming odds until they drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. The strongest wizard of all, Leanbow, cast a spell and sent the evil warriors into the Underworld, having the Gatekeeper seal the gates for all eternity. The forces of truth successfully thwarted the dark forces' attempt to take the surface world, but they lost Leanbow, as he made sure the evil forces did not escape by sealing himself on their side of the Gate. The human world would never know of the Great Battle, nor of the sacrifices made to spare their lives from destruction. Even to this day they live in peace and tranquility, totally unaware of what is about to awaken. The city of Briarwood was struck by an earthquake, which was just enough to crack the seal, allowing evil to renew its attempt to invade the human world. The sorceress Udonna, realizing that the forces of evil had returned, sought out the warriors of legend, five teens living in Briarwood, to become the Power Rangers alongside her. While one of the teens was reluctant at first, he realized his destiny and joined the others in the fight against the Master of the Underworld and his numerous minions. When Udonna loses her Ranger powers to the mysterious Koragg, it is up to Nick, Chip, Madison, Vida, and Xander to save the Earth on their own. They are assisted by Udonna's bumbling apprentice Clare, and eventually Jenji the Genie and his master Daggeron, the Solaris Knight. Using their powerful magic and incredible martial arts skills, the Mystic Force Power Rangers must rely on teamwork to save the day. Power Rangers: Jungle Fury For over 10,000 years, a spirit of pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhua (pronounced pie-shwah), "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. Recently, the Pai Zhua selected their three top members, Jarrod, Theo, and Lily, to become the new guardians of Dai Shi, but Jarrod turned out to be a bad choice and Casey, a rookie (or "cub"), was to take his place. Jarrod tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened, and Dai Shi killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. The trio were sent to the city of Ocean Bluff to find a new master, who turned out to be a man named RJ, and he gave them the special gift to become Power Rangers. They alone are the Earth's only hope to stop Dai Shi, who is doing everything, and anything that he can, along with his loyal minion Camille and an army of undead warriors, the Rinshi, so he can take over the world and have animals rule. He started out with unleashing the Five Fingers of Poison, but they failed. When a Rinshi Warrior possessing an animal spirit is too much for the Rangers, each are trained by a retired master in a new animal spirit. Lily was trained by Master Phant in the ways of the Elephant, Theo was trained by the visually impaired Master Swoop in the techniques of the Bat, and Casey was taught by RJ's father Master Finn in the tradition of the Shark. Dai Shi and Camille revived the deadly Overlords: Carnisoar and Jellica to train them in the ways of fear, deceit and terror, stripping Jarrod of his humanity. When Dai Shi fought the Rangers with his training, he defeated them and took RJ prisoner. To save RJ, the Rangers were taken to the Spirit World by Master Mao to be trained by three fallen Masters: Master Rilla, Master Guin, and Master Lope. In doing so, the three Rangers were able to upgrade to Jungle Master mode with incredible jets and hand-held claw weapons. RJ's Wolf Spirit, which he obtained by following his own path and straying from his father's Shark style, was tampered with by Dai Shi and transformed RJ into a werewolf. RJ did not rely on his friends and tried to take care of the situation by himself. Ultimately, he learned to lean on his friends and transformed into the Wolf Ranger. RJ's werewolf problem was fixed thanks to his new friendship with Flit the fly, who once was human. The last Overlord, Grizzaka was revived but he took over Dai Shi's place, as he hates humans and resents Dai Shi possessing a human. Dai Shi wanted to possess Grizzaka's powerful Zocato power. RJ's old friend from Pai Zhua, Dominick, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, decided being the Rhino Ranger was his path and joined the Power Rangers. Years ago, Master Mao once gave Dominick the Control Dagger, which everyone is now after to control the Rhino Steel Zord from the Rhino Nexus. Camille and Dai Shi reached the Nexus, a betrayal towards the Overloads. Dominick was able to take control of the Rhino Steel Megazord and destroy Carnisoar once and for all. The time was running out to revive three Phantom Beast Generals from the Crystal Eyes. Grizzaka was also destroyed by the Rangers. The Generals were revived by Jellica but they destroyed her and allied with Dai Shi, wanting him to be their King. Dai Shi's first court of order was to kidnap the three living masters and put them under control to manifest three Spirit Rangers to go against the five Power Rangers. Master Finn was locked in a Crystal Eye and saved by his son and together they were able to gain control over the Spirit Rangers and call them forth when needed. Soon Dai Shi began losing control over Jarrod and the remaining Phantom Beast Generals blamed Camille and sent warriors against her. Jarrod saved her and Casey witnessed this and went to Dai Shi's temple to save Jarrod. Together, Jarrod and Camille helped in a battle with the Rangers. Ashamed of his bad deeds, Jarrod refused to help again when Scorch and Dai Shi began a new Beast War. Dai Shi opens up a portal to the Spirit World and resurrects all his fallen warriors, including the four fallen masters. Jarrod finally decides to join them as well and helps weaken Dai Shi and the three protectors finally destroy Dai Shi forever. Once the war was finished, Camille and Jarrod train as beginners in the Pai Zhaq academy. Dominic was given a fond farewell, along with Fran to back-pack through Europe. Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Five brave, skilled, and adventurous young people are chosen to search for several magical jewels that were long ago taken from the Corona Aurora (literally "Crown of the Dawn"), so as to prevent them from coming into the possession of Moltor and Flurious, who are brothers banished long ago by the Corona's guardian for having attempted to steal it.[6] When the billionaire explorer Andrew Hartford discovered the Corona Aurora, they escaped their exile and rallied their allies. In response, Andrew Hartford selected the talented youths and modified their DNA so as to grant them exceptional physical powers by which to combat the evil. Although Moltor and Flurious initially attempted to work together, they soon became rivals. The Corona Aurora fell into Moltor's hands; yet without its jewels, it could not grant the owner universal power. Later, the evil warriors Kamdor and Miratrix began hunting for the jewels, as did the extraterrestrial 'Fearcats'. Now the Rangers, joined by a Mercurian named Tyzonn who joined their ranks as the Mercury Ranger, are forced to fight multiple villains and travel worldwide in the effort to capture the jewels before their enemies can. In order to accomplish this purpose, the members of Operation Overdrive are equipped with futuristic technology similar to that featured in previous''Power Ranger'' continuities, which improves in sophistication and power with successive episodes. Each time a new Ranger, new weapon, or (in one subplot, if not more) new reason for battle is introduced, that Ranger, weapon, or reason produces the decimation of one major enemy (such as Kamdor and Miratrix) or a host of foot soldiers. Thereafter the odds resume their former state. The physical powers granted by genetic modification are seldom used, seen, or mentioned, except when one or more Rangers is rescued by their use. Throughout the series, legends are included or invented to give a feeling of antiquity: these include Thor's Hammer, Atlantis, and Poseidon, who is mentioned under the Roman name''Neptune''.